Nothing can keep us apart
by Ladyforever98
Summary: This is about how Sir Topham Hatt needs Thomas to go and find Lady and bring her back to Sodor to help out with all of the visitors but after being there for a short they encounter an old foe.


** Nothing Can Keep Us Apart Rated: K 9+**

**Intro:** "Hi, I'm Thomas. I am the number 1 blue tank engine. In one of my past adventures you helped me and my good friend Lady save the Island of Sodor from the evil Diesel 10. Now, it's time for another great adventure to help save my friends from disaster.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Sodor! :**

It was a very busy summer day on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were hard at work, Emily was taking passengers around the island, Percy was taking empty trucks to the quarry to be loaded up, and Gordon was busy pulling the express. Thomas had just finished taking the school children to the beach when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Thomas I have a special assignment for you." Said Sir Topham Hatt

Thomas was excited. He asked "What is the assignment Sir?"

"I need you to go and find your friend Lady and bring her here." He said.

"Yes of course Sir! I will right away! I can't wait to see her. It has been so long." Suddenly Thomas was puzzled. "How come she is coming to Sodor Sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt looked at Thomas and said "We need the extra help on Sodor this time of the year with all of the visitors."

With that Thomas puffed away to take the children back to the school and then to the sheds for a good night's rest before his journey to find Lady.

**Chapter 2: Heading out:**

The sun was just coming up when Thomas told all of his friends that he would be going on a journey for a while.

"Who are you going to get? Asked Emily, She had not yet been on the Island of Sodor when Lady had been here the first time.

"I'm going to go and get a good friend of mine who helped me save the island from Diesel 10" Thomas shuttered when he mentioned Diesel 10.

"Have a safe journey Thomas!" said all of the engines at once.

Percy, Thomas's best friend wished him good luck. "And Thomas, Can you bring her to the sheds so we can all meet her?"

"Of course Percy. I'm sure Lady will want to meet you all." said Thomas. With one last look at his friends he whistled and set off, but before he even got out of the yards Rosie puffed up. "Where are you going Thomas and can I come?"

Thomas replied "I'm going to go get a friend of mine and bring her back here and sorry Rosie you can't come."

"What for?" asked Rosie.

"It's an assignment from Sir Topham Hatt and it is specifically for me. I have to be going now so bye Rosie." Before she could reply he chuffed away

* * *

><p>Thomas had a few ideas of where Lady could be, but he still had a little bit of doubt. "<em>What if I can't find her?"<em> He wondered.

Thomas wasn't sure which place he should go first. "Should I go to the rocky hills in the mountains first? Or to the Magic railroad its self?" Finally he decided he would go to the hills in the mountains first since he had seen Lady in a dream there before.

After 5-7 hours of wheels whizzing and axels aching he found a siding that he could rest in till the morning. Thomas fell to sleep knowing he would find Lady one way or another and bring her back to Sodor for Sir Topham Hatt. _"Lady please help guide me on my journey to find you." _

**Chapter 3: Dream on:**

Thomas awoke not to the morning sun but being surrounded by fog and rocky hillsides. _I recognize this place! _This is where he had seen Lady before in his dream.

"You're on the right path Thomas. Just follow your heart and you'll find me waiting for you."

"Is that you Lady? Where are you? I can't see you anywhere in this fog." He asked as he began to puff forward peering around.

Then the fog began to lift and Lady puffed forward towards Thomas. "I am always here by your side; you don't have to see me to know that I'm here." whispered Lady.

Thomas blinked and when he did he saw that the sun was starting to rise into the sky. He continued to the rocky hills where he guessed Lady was. Thomas huffed and puffed up the steep mountain sides, through tunnels, over hills, and under bridges. Finally he reached the rocky hillsides where he had seen Lady last night in his dream.

Thomas called out "Lady! Are you here?" All of the sudden he heard what sounded like an engine puffing along the tracks towards him. Then Thomas heard another sound. It was a whistle. Lady's whistle! And out of the fog came Lady.

**Chapter 4: Reunion: **

Thomas was excited and shocked at the same time. "Lady! Oh I'm so glad to see you. It has been so long!" said Thomas.

"Hello Thomas, it's very nice to see you too." greeted Lady warmly. "I hope you found your way easily?"

"Yes and it was thanks to your helpful guidance." Thomas replied.

"Okay Thomas now, why have you come all of this way? I'm sure it's not just to talk." Lady replied as she smiled.

"Oh right. Sir Topham Hatt sent me to fetch you because we need help with all of the visitors coming to see the Island of Sodor." Thomas said.

"No problem Thomas. I would be glad to help you and Sir Topham Hatt. It's just that…" Lady stopped.

"What is it Lady?" He was now worried for his friend.

"It's Diesel 10. Is he still on the island?" Lady asked shakily.

"Yes he is but he must stay at the diesel works." Thomas replied calmly even though he was just as worried as Lady was about Diesel 10.

"Alright then, Shall we get started on heading back?"Lady said.

"Right away." said Thomas.

**Chapter 5: Back at Sodor:**

Mean while back at Sodor the engines were hustling about as fast as they could to try and do Thomas's work as well as their own. Percy was excited about meeting Lady and he couldn't wait to see his best friend. He was stopped at a signal when James and Edward puffed up beside him.

"I can't wait till Thomas and Lady get here. I'm looking forward to meeting Lady for the first time." Edward said to Percy.

"I can't wait to see both of them, especially Lady just because I haven't met ether." replied James. "Do you think she'll like my shiny red paint?" he boasted.

Percy and Edward both looked at James. "What?" James said. They both laughed. James who was still confused puffed away.

"Well I'll see you at the sheds Percy." Said Edward and he puffed after James.

"BYE Edward!" called Percy. Edward whistled and continued on.

Late that night Percy arrived at the sheds after a long and exhausting day of work. He backed in and came to a halt between Edward and Emily.

Emily whispered to Percy "What is Lady like Percy?"

Percy whispered back "I'm not sure. Thomas explained to me that she is a very kind and caring magical engine who works on the Magic railroad. Thomas helped Lady defeat Diesel 10 and Lady was able to restore the railroads energy which gave Mr. Conductor and Jr. gold dust."

"Wow." said Emily who was watching Percy intensely. "She seems very nice and helpful."

"I agree." Percy said sleepily. And with that he fell asleep.

**Chapter 6: Sodor here we come! :**

Thomas and Lady finally left the mountains and were puffing their way towards Sodor. Thomas was thankful for Lady's company on the way back home. They both talked about what they had been doing the past few years. First Lady would talk and Thomas would listen to her adventures in the mountains. Then Thomas would talk and Lady would listen to his adventures on Sodor. Eventually the sun sank and the moon rose above their funnels.

"I'm glad you're coming back to the Island of Sodor with me Lady. I can't wait for you to meet my friends." Thomas said.

" I'm happy that you're with me too Thomas. I've been so lonely without you by my side." replied Lady as she smiled and looked warmly at Thomas.

He felt that Lady was more than just a friend. But he knew that she just thought of him as a friend and probably nothing more. Thomas loved her more the she could imagine. Thomas wondered "_Does she love me back?"_

But what Thomas didn't know is that Lady felt the same way. She felt as if she could puff on forever with him by her side. Lady wondered "_Does he feel the same way about me as I feel for him?"_

Thomas and Lady both fell asleep thinking the same thing about each other that night.

**Chapter 7: Home at last:**

The next morning they set off for the final stretch. As they started getting closer to Sodor they could hear all of the other engines busy working and preparing for Thomas and Lady's arrival.

Percy was the first one to spot Thomas and Lady going around the last bend that stood in their way of reaching Sodor grounds. "Everyone get ready to yell Welcome home!" All of the engines were lined up and ready for when Thomas and Lady arrived. As the two engines made they're way around the bend they were surprised by a welcoming comity made up of Thomas friends. The engines whistled and yelled "Welcome home!" Thomas and Lady whistled back as they made their way to Sir Topham Hatt who was waiting for them at Knapford Station.

"Well done Thomas! You have been a really useful engine by bringing Lady back to the Island of Sodor." boomed Sir Topham Hatt.

"Thank you Sir. I wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for her guidance." Thomas said.

"I'll let you introduce Lady to the other engines and then tomorrow you two shall get to work." He said.

With that Thomas lead Lady to the sheds. Emily, Edward, James, Percy, Toby, Henry, and Gordon were waiting for them. All of the engines were looking right at Lady. She didn't know what to say or do. Finally she said "Hello everyone I look forward to meeting you all and getting to know you."

All of the engines couldn't believe that they were meeting the very engine that runs on the Magic railroad. Emily was the first one to speak. "Hi my name is Emily. I look forward to spending time with you." Lady smiled at Emily. The other engines all listed their names, "I'm Edward, I'm James, I'm Percy, I'm Toby, I'm Henry, and I'm Gordon!" Lady looked at all of the friendly faces as they welcomed her.

That night Lady settled between Thomas and Percy. "Hi Lady I'm Percy. Thomas has told me a lot about you and I look forward to being your friend."Percy whispered.

"Hello Percy it's nice to finally meet you. Thomas has told me lots about you too. From what he tells me you're his best friend. I believe that he is very lucky to have you as his friend." Lady smiled and Percy blushed.

"Thank you Lady." said Percy.

"You're welcome Percy." replied Lady.

**Chapter 8: Back to work:**

That morning Thomas and Lady set of to collect some coaches so that they could show visitors the sites. After collecting the coaches they made their way to the docks. When they arrived, there were many, many, passengers waiting to be taken around the island. Some of the visitors had been to Sodor before and were wondering who Lady was. Thomas introduced Lady to the passengers and they both loaded up their coaches and set off to tour the island. All of the people in the coaches enjoyed the two engines very much as they chuffed to different locations around the island. Finally the tour came to an end as the passengers went to lunch. Thomas and Lady then went to Knapford Station. Sir Topham Hatt instructed Thomas to go to the quarry to pick up a load of stones. Then he turned to Lady.

"Lady I would like you to go and help Emily with her jobs." He said.

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." Lady replied.

So she set off once more to go and help Emily with her jobs. When she arrived at the station where Emily was at, she saw that Emily indeed needed help with all of the deliveries that needed to be done. Emily said to Lady "Do you mind helping me with all of these deliveries?"

"Of course Emily what would you like me to take first?" Lady asked.

"Can you take the workmen to the Steam works so that they can help repair any engines in need?" said Emily.

"Sure." Lady coupled up to the coach with the workmen and took them to the Steam works. Afterwards she was heading back to the sheds for a rest when she saw Percy with a lot of loads of mail to deliver. "Can I help you Percy?" She asked

"Oh yes please Lady. I haven't been able to deliver the mail since Thomas left to get you." he replied.

Lady once again coupled up to two of the mail cars and headed off. She had finished delivering one of the full mail cars and was now finishing the second one when she saw Thomas. He was waiting for her at her last destination. "Hello Thomas." Greeted Lady warmly

"Hi Lady; I've been waiting for you to come. Would you like some company on the way back to the sheds?"Asked Thomas

"Yes I would. Thank you Thomas." Said Lady

**Chapter 9: Capture: **

That night at the sheds all of the engines were sound asleep. Lady couldn't fall asleep even with Thomas by her side. So she decided to go and look around the yard. Her lamps shone brightly as she slowly and quietly crept out of the sheds. Lady hadn't been out long when she heard the sound of wheels rolling towards her. She backed into a siding and hid from whatever was coming towards her. Then she saw the familiar claw on the top of the engine's roof. _Diesel 10!_ _What's he doing here? _Suddenly something bumped into her from behind. She let out a shriek of freight. Lady thought it was Diesel 10 but it was Diesel! "Finally we've got you in our clutches."

"No! Let me go!" She yelled

Lady tried to run but Diesel had coupled up to her from behind and now she was trapped. Then she had an idea. Lady whistled as loud as she could. "PEEP!"s Diesel knew what she had just done and he started to push Lady down the track towards the Diesel works. She shouted "Help me! Please someone help me!"

"Oh we'll help you Lady don't worry. We'll take good care of you!" replied Diesel. Little did Diesel know two engines had seen the whole thing, Emily and Rosie.

Emily and Rosie raced back towards the sheds with whistles blowing loud and long. All of the engines awoke with a start as the realized that Lady was no-where to be seen. Panic and chaos was among all of the engines. Then Thomas shouted "We must rescue Lady! Does anyone have a plan or an idea?" All the engines just stared at him in silence.

"Okay" said Thomas. "Emily and Rosie take me to where Lady got trapped." Thomas said coolly and calmly even though he was a nervous wreck knowing that Lady had just been captured by no other than Diesel 10. Emily and Rosie retraced their wheel turns to where they had seen Lady get captured. "It was here that we saw Diesel couple up to Lady and take her away. Diesel 10 was just a distraction." replied Emily. "Where could they be heading?" asked Rosie. From there Thomas knew where Lady was being taken. "_The diesel works"_ He thought. "To the Diesel works" He shouted. Thomas raced along the track with Emily and Rosie shouting "Wait Thomas we must be quiet if we want to save Lady!" Thomas put on his brakes and screeched to a halt.

"I'm just so worried about her. She's the one Diesel 10 has been wanting to destroy all these years." Replied Thomas sadly

"We know Thomas but if you want to save her we must have a plan first." Said Emily

Thomas knew Emily was right. "Okay what's the plan?"

**Chapter 10: Rescue: **

Lady was horrified has Diesel pushed her up to the entrance of the Diesel works. There was no-where to run and no means of escape. Suddenly a dark and evil voice came out of the shadows. "Finally, I've got you right where I want you." Said a mysterious voice

"Show yourself!" Lady half yelled half whispered

Out came Diesel 10, his claw snapping and a devious smile on his face. "What a happy day. With no engine to protect you, how do you plan to get away this time?" he said

Lady tried to reverse but Diesel was too heavy to move. The two diesels laughed at her. Lady knew she was in trouble. "Take her to the sidings at the back of the Diesel works." said Diesel 10.

"Yes Sir." Replied Diesel

**Chapter 11: Showdown:**

"I'm coming Lady!" Yelled Thomas

The three engines charged into the Diesel works main yard. They slowed to a crawl as they approached the works. A voice boomed in the dark. "I've got you now!"

"I won't let them hurt you lady." Thomas whispered too quietly for the other engines to hear.

"This way Thomas, I hear voices on this side of the works." Said Emily

Thomas, Emily and Rosie crept slowly up behind a stack of crates. From there they saw where the voices had come from. Diesel 10 had Lady pinned in a siding with Diesel, Arry and Bert. Lady backed up as far as she could but there was no way out unless she took the steep hill side rails that lead down to the valley below. Thomas let out a gasp. All of the diesels reversed and turned around on turn tables.

"Thanks for bringing me Lady; you silly blue puffball. Once I destroy her I'll take care of you and your friends as well." Diesel 10 said

"No you won't." Thomas replied

Emily and Rosie puffed out from behind Thomas and approached Diesel, Arry and Bert. Emily rammed into Arry and Bert knocking them back into a set of buffers while Diesel tried to catch Rosie as she lead him around in circles till he couldn't take it anymore. Diesel 10 was furious. He turned back around and headed for Lady once more. Thomas charged forward to stop him.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted

Before Thomas could reach him, Diesel buffered up to him and made Thomas come to a complete stop. "NOOO!"He shouted

"Thomas if I don't come out of this I want you to know that I love you and I always have!" yelled Lady

Thomas was in shock. She did love him back! He called out "I've always loved you too Lady!"

Diesel 10 shouted "Well it looks as if your romance that just started is about to come to an end!"Diesel 10's claw reached out and struck at Lady, hitting her funnel and breaking it. He pushed her back to a pile of rocks which intern smashed her buffers as well as preventing her from going anywhere.

Diesel 10 struck out again and this time ended up knocking Lady sideways off the track which made her boiler crack and one of her axels break.

"NOOOO! Stay away from her!" Thomas yelled

Suddenly Emily shot forward with Rosie coupled behind her and buffered up to Diesel 10. They started to reverse bringing Diesel 10 with them.

"Stay away you steamies!" He shouted

"Pull!" Shouted Rosie

Thomas charged forward and put himself between Lady and the other Diesels. Suddenly he heard the familiar whizzing sound of Harold the helicopter and he was right. Harold landed and Sir Topham Hatt got out.

"Diesel 10, Arry, Bert, and Diesel stop this instance!" shouted Sir Topham Hatt

The diesels were surprised and shocked that Sir Topham Hatt was here.

"Yes Sir." They all said at once

James, Percy, Edward, and Gordon were there to help Thomas, Emily and Rosie keep the diesels away from Lady.

"Now, while I go and get the breakdown van I expect you diesels to be in the works where you belong. As for you Diesel 10 you will be sent away for good and Diesel you will be going back to the mainland." Boomed Sir Topham Hatt

**Chapter 12: Safe at last:**

When he had left, James, Edward, and Gordon helped Emily and Rosie keep all of the diesels inside of the diesel works, while Thomas and Percy guarded Lady. She was in bad shape. Her boiler was cracked, her funnel was broken, her buffers were smashed, and one of her axels was broken as well. Thomas was worried that she wasn't going to be okay. _"Please let her be okay."_

"Tho…Thomas?" mumbled Lady

"Shh it is okay I'm here to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again." whispered Thomas

Lady closed her eyes as the breakdown van arrived along with Sir Topham Hatt. Emily and Rosie had a few dents and some paint missing but they were alright. Thomas had some bashed up buffers but they could be fixed right up. They loaded Lady up onto a flatbed and Edward took her to the Steam Works. Thomas had tears in his eyes as he watched Lady being hauled away. Percy look at his friend's worried and some-what frightened face.

"Don't worry Thomas; she'll pull through knowing that you truly love her." Percy said

"I hope you're right Percy, I hope you're right." replied Thomas glumly

The next week everyone went back to work as if the fight with the diesels had never happened at all. Thomas was getting more worried about Lady with every day that past. He wanted to hear what was going to happen to his loved one.

**Chapter 13: Saved or Scrapped? :**

Finally Thomas was asked to go to the Steam works. He pulled up to the entrance knowing that anything could happen. Then he saw someone puffing out of the Steam Works but it wasn't Lady. It was Edward hauling away pieces of scrap that had a familiar redish-pink color to them and a set of smashed gold buffers. He realized that these parts had come from Lady. His eyes started to water as he began to puff away from the Steam works. Just then he remembered what Lady had said in his dream _"I am always by your side; you don't need to see me to know that I am here." _Suddenly he heard a soft sounding whistle and the sound of wheels turning. Thomas stopped and waited to see who was going to pull up beside him but when he looked he gasped. It was LADY!

"You're alive! I thought you had been scrapped? I saw Edward hauling away parts of you." Said Thomas

"Those pieces were useless, so the workers scrapped them. Did you really think I would leave you so soon? Of course not, I would never do that to the person I love." Replied Lady

Emily and Rosie pulled up beside the two engines. Lady looked at them and said "I thank the both of you for your brave actions and helping to rescue me." Lady smiled at the two engines that helped save her life.

"You're welcome Lady." Said Emily

"No problem." Replied Rosie

The four engines puffed to the sheds together. Thomas and Lady loved each other forever. Also Lady never returned to the mountains she decided to stay on the Island of Sodor to be with Thomas and his friends. They all have been doing great and Lady has been a great deal of help to the island every since.


End file.
